EXO Drabble Season 2
by Auro Rain
Summary: [Chap 5 is up - SuLay & KaiSoo] Yang nggak bikin Lay bosen itu ya cuma Suho. / Umur Kyungsoo masih kalah panjang kalo dibandingin sama cinta Kai. [ChenMin, KrisTao, ChanBaek, HunHan, SuLay, KaiSoo - GS]
1. Fragmen 1

Cerita baru di musim kedua. Beberapa fragmen berbeda dengan tokoh-tokoh berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO Drabble Season 2**

**Fragmen 1**

'**The Moon?' And 'L for Love'**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChenMin – The Moon? (257 Words)**

"Mm..." Jongdae berhenti menggumam, ia berbicara sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kau seperti bulan."

"Menghinaku?"

Mengernyit heran, Minseok tidak suka dipuji, ya? Atau Jongdae salah bicara?

"Aku seperti bulan katamu? Kau mau bilang kalau mukaku tidak rata seperti permukaan bulan?"

Kali ini Jongdae sadar, sapuan merah di wajah Minseok bukan karena tersipu. Tapi tersinggung. Gadis itu marah. Intonasinya memang landai saja, tapi terdengar sinis sekali.

"B-bukan! Bukan begitu!" Jongdae tergagap, buru-buru meluruskan maksud perkataannya. "Wajahmu terlihat cerah. Ya, cerah!" Pria itu tersenyum kikuk.

"Cerah karena terkena cahaya lampu maksudmu?"

Menepuk jidat keras-keras. Jongdae benar-benar lupa. Bulan tampak terang karena memantulkan cahaya matahari. Menyesal sekali dulunya ia tidak belajar ilmu alam dengan baik semasa sekolah dasar.

Harusnya tadi jangan bulan. Benda langit itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya di mata Minseok

Jongdae menghembuskan napas frustasi. Mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya dengan ekspresi tertekan yang kentara. Sekarang harus bagaimana lagi? Rayuan _greessy_nya sama sekali tidak mempan pada Minseok. Dari tadi ia hanya melontarkan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Mendekati orang yang anti romantisme macam Minseok bisa membuatnya gila. Gila dalam artian sebenarnya. Neuron di otaknya korslet lalu ia harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Sial. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Jongdae menghela napas pasrah. "Cukup basa-basinya." Menahan napas. Jeda, dan... "Aku menyukaimu."

Jongdae mati-matian menahan jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar selagi Minseok diam tanpa memberi respon yang berarti. Harusnya dia tahu akan begini jadinya. Harusnya ia pergi sekarang juga.

Sampai –

"Apa?"

– Tangan Minseok menahannya. Gadis itu tersenyum?

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Ayo!"

"Kemana?" Jongdae bingung, Minseok menariknya tidak sabaran.

"Menemui orang tuaku. Kau berniat melamarku, 'kan?"

"HA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao – L for Love (272 Words)**

"Kris-ge."

Kris menguap bosan.

"Kris-ge."

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Ya! Wu Yifan!"

"Hm?"

Tao merengut sebal, yang ditatap tajam adem-adem saja di atas sofa.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat ini," meskipun sebal, Tao buka suara juga sembari memutar badannya di depan sang suami. _Dress_ biru tosca-nya melambai lembut sebatas lutut.

"Bagus." Kris berkomentar dengan wajah datar.

Menggeram pelan dan _rolling eyes. _Tao tidak sedang bertanya penampilannya bagus atau tidak.

"Bukan itu. Lihat baik-baik. Baju ini masih kebesaran waktu terakhir kali kupakai. Sekarang pas badan sekali." Papar Tao dengan muka panik.

"Bukannya bagus kalau pas?" Kris tidak mengerti dimana letak masalahnya.

"Itu artinya aku tambah gemuk, tahu!" Keluh Tao sebelum menghempaskan punggungnya di _space_ kosong sebelah Kris.

"Memang baju ini ukuran apa?"

"L."

"Biasanya?"

"M."

"Kau tidak suka jadi gendut?" Tanya Kris lembut, merangkul pundak istrinya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau 'kan habis melahirkan, wajar kalau berat badanmu naik."

Mulut Tao masih mengerucut beberapa senti.

"Atau kau menyesal melahirkan Yijia dan Yixian?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sergah Tao cepat. Bagaimana bisa ia menyesali kehadiran anak kembarnya yang menggemaskan itu?

"Lalu kenapa kalau gemuk? Kau tetap cantik, kok."

Tawa Tao meledak. Tadi Kris bilang apa? Cantik? Dasar! Kenapa laki-laki itu tiba-tiba jadi sok romantis begini?

"Lagipula..." Tao terkikik geli melihat suaminya mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Kau jadi makin seksi."

"Mesum." Cibir Tao kemudian mencubit pipi suaminya yang barusan berbisik dengan suara rendah.

Bukan hanya Tao, kali ini Kris ikut tertawa. Tao melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kris.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan aku bertambah gemuk?"

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Mulai besok pakai yang ukuran L saja. L bagus, kok."

"Bagus? Maksudmu 'pas'?"

"Bukan."

"Terus?"

"Love you."

Lagi, Tao tertawa keras.

"Dasar tidak jelas!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saya beneran lagi kurang kerjaan, makanya saya buat EXO Drabble Season 2. Cast-nya masih sama, tapi settinganya beda. Couple-couple lain akan menyusul.

Saya tunggu review-nya

**THANKS FOR READING ^^**


	2. Fragmen 2

Kamu tidak perlu bermimpi untuk bertemu denganku. / Disukai Chanyeol adalah ketidakberuntungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO Drabble Season 2**

**Fragmen 2**

'**Don't Dreaming of Me' And 'Move On'**

**2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SuLay – Don't Dreaming of Me (109 Words)**

"Sudah minum obat?" Suho bertanya, mengecek suhu tubuh Yixing yang sejak kemarin mencapai 39° celcius tapi kini berangsur normal.

Yixing mengangguk lalu melirik meja rendah di samping tempat tidurnya. Obat yang tadi disiapkan Suho sudah raib dari sana, menyisakan sebuah gelas kaca yang isinya tinggal seperempat.

"Sekarang saatnya tidur." Suho menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Yixing sebatas dada. Kemudian mengecup dahi yang tercinta dengan sayang.

Membelai kepala Yixing, berpesan, "Tidur yang nyenyak. Jangan mimpikan aku. Mimpi hanya akan mengurangi kualitas tidurmu."

"Karena untuk bertemu denganku, kamu tidak perlu bermimpi." Yixing melanjutkan. Hapal betul apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu.

Terkekeh, Suho kembali mengecup dahi Yixing. "Ya, kamu tidak perlu bermimpi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek – Move On (161 Words)**

Butuh paling tidak dua minggu untuk Chanyeol bisa mengatakan _'hari ini indah sekali' _setelah putus. Tapi ini baru tiga hari, dan luar biasa sekali melihat makhluk itu sudah kembali cerah ceria.

"Tumben mendungnya sebentar." Sindir Baekhyun, sadar akan fenomena ganjil ini.

Cengar-cengir, Chanyeol menjawab, "Aku sudah move on."

"Siapa lagi yang kena musibah itu?" Bagi Baekhyun, disukai Chanyeol adalah ketidakberuntungan, dan siapapun orangnya wajib dikasihani. Kalau diberi hadiah bejibun semua pasti suka, tapi memangnya ada yang suka direcoki tiap hari, dikuntit kemanapun, digombali sampai mual?

"Hoodie hitam, bandana putih. Duduk di pojok." Chanyeol memberi _hint_.

Mata Baekhyun mulai menjelajah kantin hingga ke lubang-lubang semut. Tapi tidak ada perempaun yang si yoda ini maksud.

Sampai ia sadar. Ia memakai hoodie hitam dan bandana putih. Sekarang dia dan Chanyeol juga sedang duduk di pojokan.

Sial. Jadi dia yang kena musibah? Chanyeol harus cepat-cepat dilempar sendok. Dan hatinya pasti akan ikut terlempar.

Disukai Chanyeol adalah ketidakberuntungan, dan ia rela dikasihani karena jadi orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

* * *

Kurang kerjaan saya berlanjut. Terimakasih banget buat mas Yeolo, mbak Bebek, mas Junmen, dan Mbak Icing yang sudah ikhlas saya nistakan. Lain kali tolong banyakin momen kalian biar saya bisa lebih banyak menistakan kalian, hahaha.

Buat reader yang terpaksa baca ini karena kurang kerjaan juga, terimakasih. Kalian yang bikin saya tetep nulis sejauh ini.

Chapter selanjutnya akan segera di_publish_.

Saya tunggu review-nya

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING ^^**


	3. Fragmen 3

Sehun nggak masalah kok ngegombalin Luhan, asal ujungnya nggak begini aja, sih. / Kyungsoo nyesel udah niat baik-baikin Kai, tapi kalo gak jadi patah hati gini, Kyungsoo batal nyesel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO Drabble Season 2**

**Fragmen 3  
**

'**The Cheesy One' And 'My Playlist'**

**2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan – The Cheesy One (128 Words)**

Namanya Luhan. Xi Luhan. Tiga bulan lalu genap dua puluh tiga tahun. Cantik. Baik. Pengertian. Nggak suka aneh-aneh. Singkatnya idaman Sehun banget sampe ke tulang-tulang. Selain ngisi TTS, Luhan suka banget...

Digombalin.

Buat Sehun itu nggak masalah, sih. Asal ujungnya dia nggak –

"Beb, tiga kata tentang aku, dong." Nah 'kan, mulai lagi. "Satu."

"Hmmm...segalanya?" Sehun senyum ganteng.

Luhan mesem-mesem.

"Dua?"

"Satu aja deh. 'Kan kamu nggak ada duanya."

Luhan mulai cekikikan. Lengan Sehun ditinju main-main. Sehunnya mulai dapet sinyal-sinyal nggak enak.

"Tiga tiga?" Luhan ngarep banget ini.

"Tiga hari lagi mau ya aku lamar?"

Luhan teriak-teriak girang. Nggak nyadar aja pacarnya udah ngejogrok di lantai.

Buat Sehun, ngegombalin Luhan itu bukan masalah. Asal ujungnya dia nggak dijorokin gini aja, sih.

Tolong ingetin Sehun buat nggak beginian lagi besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo – My Playlist (266 Words)**

Niatnya Kyungsoo mau baik-baikin Kai sebagai balas jasa udah bantuin dia bikin makalah pekan kemarin. Tapi kalo akhirnya dia malah kejebak di kontrakan itu bocah dan jadi pembokat gratisan sehari, Kyungsoo jadi nyesel udah pernah niat gitu.

Lagian nggak tau diri banget ya itu orang, bantuin bikin makalah sekali aja minta dibalesnya pake bersihin kontrakan seisinya. Lebih bodonya lagi, kenapa Kyungsoo harus mau coba?!

Untungnya Kai termasuk orang yang rapih. Perabotnya nggak ada yang berantakan dan bajunya nggak yang kotor-kotor banget. Tinggal masuk mesin cuci, udah deh.

Waktu mau masukin hoodie putih Kai yang ada gambar beruangnya, Kyungsoo nemu MP3 di kantongnya. Sambil nunggu cucian kelar, iseng-iseng Kyungsoo kepoin isinya. Langsung ke menu musik dan ngecek deretan playlist di dalem situ.

Penasaran setengah mati waktu nemu satu playlist yang dinamain _"Kyungsoo"._ Dia gak repot-repot liat daftar lagunya tapi langsung pasang earphone dan muter playlist secara random. Lagu pertama yang dia denger bikin senyumnya makin lebar.

_EXO-K, Don't go, _batin Kyungsoo, ngeh sekali denger intronya. Ini salah satu lagu favorit dia.

Kyungsoo langsung lari nyamperin Kai yang baru balik dari supermarket buat belanja bulanan. Tanpa babibu, dia cubit pipi Kai. Si empunya pipi udah niat ngamuk kalo aja gak sempet ngelirik MP3 yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan lagu yang baru diputer.

"Iih, manis banget ya kamu."

Kai cuma garuk-garuk tengkuk. Playlistnya pasti udah kebongkar. Kaget waktu tiba-tiba dipeluk.

"Dari dulu aku punya feel kamu suka sama aku. Tapi kamunya adem-adem aja, aku kira udah salah. Ternyata bener. Makasih ya, gara-gara playlist kamu aku gak jadi patah hati, hehehe."

Gak tau musti ngrespon gimana, tapi yang pasti Kai seneng banget hari ini. Dia juga gak perlu patah hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

* * *

Jangan muntah, please. Ini masih kurang cheesy.

Gombalan di cerita pertama itu, temen saya pernah ngocol gitu. Dan demi apa, rasanya langsung pengen gampar saking gelinya. Di kelas dosen killer, dapet temen sebangku yang nggak waras. Berkah banget udah :D

Boleh banget kok kalo reader mau nyumbang gombalan, 'kan ajib tuh. EXODS2 ini didedikasikan khusus buat yang konyol-konyol jijay gitu. Rencananya. Kalo nggak ada perubahan, hahaha.

Chapter selanjutnya entah kapan akan dipublish. Saran saya, jangan nungguin kalo nggak mau lumutan, 'key?

Wanna leave a review? Go ahead ^^

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING ^^**


	4. Fragmen 4

Chanyeol emang suka perhatian gitu, bikin Baekhyun baper sendiri. / Padahal Jongdae hampir gak pernah bawa kalkulator lho, tapi kok Minseok tau-taunya pas Jongdae bawa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO Drabble Season 2**

**Fragmen 4**

'**Soda Pop' And 'Kalkulator'**

**2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek – Soda Pop (335 Words)**

Udah jam setengah sembilan malem, tapi laporan praktikum yang musti direvisi Baekhyun masih 40 halaman lagi, padahal dia pengen banget tidur sebelum jam sepuluh. Maklum, udah dua minggu ini kurang tidur. Mana udah buthek banget lagi ini kepalanya.

Baekhyun gak biasa minum kopi. Palingan dia ditemenin soda kalo pas lagi begadang gini. Tapi sesore ini dia udah ngabisin soda satu botol gede ukuran seliter. Dia gak mungkin turun ke dapur buat ngambil soda lagi kecuali pengen diomelin nyokap. Terpaksa deh bolak-balik kamar mandi buat cuci muka biar gak ngantuk.

Pas lagi fokus-fokusnya ngitung kalimat yang dilingkarin pake spidol merah di halaman 57, hapenya bunyi. Ada telpon masuk.

Chanyeol?

"Halo." Baekhyun rada judes gitu, kesel gara-gara si yoda gangguin dia nyelesaiin tugas.

"_Bisa bicara dengan Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun ngedengus males. "Iye, ini gue sendiri."

"_Gue juga sendiri. Jadian, yuk."_ Kalo biasanya dia bakal ketawa denger Chanyeol ngebanyol, sekarang dia malah pengen ngelempar laptopnya ke muka itu bocah. Baekhyun lagi gak mood dibecandain.

"Udah buruan ada perlu apa? Laporan gue masih kurang banyak, nih."

Suara Chanyeol ketawa. _"Elah, Baek. Jodoh banget ya kita. Ini juga gue lagi ngerjain laporan."_

"Ya udah, ngerjain punya lo aja sono. Jangan gangguin orang." Sembur Baekhyun emosi.

"_Eits, sabar. Gue cuma mau ngasih tau, tadi pas kita mau pulang gue udah masukin soda kalengan ke tas lo. Biar jadi temen ngelembur lo gantiin gue gitu."_

Baekhyun buru-buru ngebongkar ransel yang tadi siang dia pake kuliah. Dan voila! Beneran ada tiga kaleng soda di situ.

"Ya ampun, makasih banget, Yeol. Tau aja kalo gue gak berani ambil lagi di bawah, tadi gue udah ngabisin seliter soalnya, kalo nambah lagi bisa diomelin gue."

Kadang Chanyeol suka perhatian gitu, bikin Baekhyun nge-fly, baper sendiri.

"_Kalo gitu gue tutup, ya?"_

"Iya. Sekali lagi makasih banget loh, Yeol."

"_Eh, bentar. Gue mau nanya dong. Bahasa inggris-nya 'selamat malam, sayang' itu apa?"_

Baekhyun ngejawab cepet tanpa mikir. "Good night, _sweetheart_."

"_Malem juga, sayang. Muah."_

Tut tut tut.

Baekhyun ngeliatin layar smartphone-nya aneh.

'_Dasar Chanyeol.'_

Tapi mesam-mesem sendiri habis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChenMin – Kalkulator (361 Words)**

"Kolom satu sampe tiga jumlah soal. Terus o, terus en kapital. Habis itu jumlah panjang karakter identitas sampe habis spasi sebelum kunci jawaban."

Jarang-jarang banget liat Jongdae serius belajar kaya gini. Gak heran sih, soalnya nanti siang dia mau ikut simulasi ujian Psikometri pake software analisis item sama tes yang menurut dia susah banget.

Buat ngolah data di excel aja dia musti bikin Kyungsoo jontor dulu. Apalagi masukin data ke file bentuk DOS Text gini, mulut Kyungsoo beneran sampe kram rasanya.

"Gini, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo buang napas lega. Satu baris selesai. Ceramah setengah jamnya akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

"Iya, kaya gitu. Terus baris kedua..."

"Dae, boleh pinjem kalkulator gak?" Lagi khidmat-khidmatnya nyimak penjelasan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba ada suara yang bikin Jongdae gak fokus.

"Buat apa? 'Kan kita lagi analisis item, gak butuh kalkulator, Min. Lagian 'kan pake excel di laptop lo bisa, formula-nya lebih lengkap malah." Baekhyun yang daritadi ikut sesi belajar bareng Jongdae sama Kyungsoo nyahut.

"Ya ada lah. Boleh 'kan, Dae? Bentar doang, kok. Sepuluh menit juga udah gue balikin."

"Bentar amat? Mau ngitung apa sih?" Giliran Kyungsoo yang kepo.

"Pinjemin aja pokoknya."

Gak tega liat Minseok, taksirannya, diinterogasi sama temen-temennya, Jongdae minjemin kalkulator yang tumben-tumbenan dia bawa. Begitu dapet barang yang dia mau, Minseok pamit pergi.

"Tumben lo bawa kalkulator." Ledek Baekhyun, heran juga liat sohibnya bawa benda gituan. Dia 'kan paling males bawa alat-alat. Biasanya ke kampus cuma bawa buku satu sama bolpen sebiji.

"Eh, tapi kok Minseok tau ya lo lagi bawa kalkulator?" Kyungsoo lebih heran lagi.

"Namanya juga jodoh, pasti punya ikatan batin lah." Jongdae senyum-senyum najong bikin dua temennya pengen boker.

"Nih, kalkulatornya. Makasih, ya." Belum nyampe sepuluh menit Minseok udah balik.

"Sama-sama." Mulut Jongdae kaya mau robek saking lebarnya dia senyum.

Jongdae hampir masukin kalkulator ilmiahnya yang gede dan ada tutupan model sliding-nya itu ke tas kalo aja Kyungsoo gak nyeletuk, "Apaan tuh ijo-ijo?"

Ternyata ada sticky note di belakang tutupnya.

_Nomer gue pribadi. Boleh kontak kapan aja. Gak perlu telpon ke nomer rumah lagi, gue gak mau lo diomelin bokap. Gue tunggu sms sama telponnya ^^_

"Ciee ciee Jongdae..." Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo heboh sendiri.

Jongdae ngeliatin digit nomer di layar kalkulatornya sambil gak berhenti senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

* * *

Part ChanBaek udah cukup jelas 'kan, ya? Gak perlu dijelasin lagi deh keknya. Kalo bagiannya ChenMin itu, tarohlah mereka ngegebet satu sama lain belom lama. Selama ini Chen cuma tau nomer telpon rumahnya Umin doang, dan tiap telpon selalu diomelin bokapnya Umin. Karena Umin kesian, makanya dia kasih nomer hp dia. Tapi malu sama BaekSoo, akhirnya pake kalkulator deh biar gak kentara banget. Harga diri gitu lah.

Wanna leave a review? Go ahead

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING ^^**


	5. Fragmen 5

Yang nggak bikin Lay bosen itu ya cuma Suho. / Umur Kyungsoo masih kalah panjang kalo dibandingin sama cinta Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO Drabble Season 2**

**Fragmen 5**

'**Extraordinary' and 'As Long As'**

**2016**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SuLay – Extraordinary (170 Words)**

"Duh, jangan lagu ini dong. Bosen dengernya."

Suho mencet tombol _'next' _MP3-nya buat nge-_play _lagu selanjutnya. "Kayanya kemaren lusa kamu deh yang minta diputerin lagu ini terus-terusan." Udah biasa sama keluhan macem ini dari cewek yang lagi ngedengerin lagu bareng dia pake _headset _sebelah.

"Iya, sih. Tapi udah bosen."

Kebiasaan. Lay emang gampang bosen. Kalo lagi seneng sesuatu, dia bisa gila-gilaan, tapi begitu bosen ibarat denger namanya aja nggak sudi. Lagu, barang, orang, game. Semua. Kebalikannya Suho yang kalo sekali suka nggak punya rem buat berhenti.

"Yang nggak bikin kamu bosen 'kan cuma aku." Suho sesumbar. Mereka udah nempel bertahun-tahun tapi Lay masih betah. Boleh dong dia bikin hipotesis kalo _he's not like the rest_. Dia beda dari yang lain.

Dia –

"Belum aja." Koreksi Lay, senyum tipis.

– istimewa buat Lay.

"Nggak bakal." Tangkis Suho. Yakin, 85% yakin. Meskipun dia juga percaya ada sisa prosentase kemungkinan buruknya.

"Terserah."

Lay yakin, 85% yakin, berapa kalipun dia bosen sama cowok itu, selalu akan ada cara supaya supaya mereka tetep sama-sama.

"_Dia itu istimewa."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo – As Long As (157 Words)**

"Yakin cuma makan segitu?" Tanya Kai sangsi ngeliat porsi makan Kyungsoo yang nggak nyampe setengah porsi makannya sendiri.

Yang ditanya nggak jawab apa-apa dan malah asik sama nasi ayam tulang lunak-nya yang baru berkurang dikit.

_Pantesan nggak tumbuh, _Kai ngebatin.

"Kyung."

"Hm?"

"Makannya banyakin kek, biar tinggi lo bisa nambah gitu."

Kyungsoo melototin cowok di depannya. Fyi, dia sensitif masalah tinggi badan.

"Liat nih, makan gue banyak, makanya kaki gue bisa panjang."

"Tapi kalo makanan di dunia hampir abis, lo yang bakal mati cepet. Umur gue yang lebih panjang." Samber Kyungsoo.

"Kok gitu?"

"Iya lah, kalo stok makanannya tinggal dikit, lo yang porsi makannya gede bisa cepet mati gara-gara kelaperan. Dan gue yang makannya dikit bisa hemat makanan, jadi umur gue lebih panjang." Dan Kyungsoo ketawa ngejek, ngerasa menang karena asumsi yang dia buat.

"Tapi umur lo masih kalah panjang sama cinta gue ke lo." Kai nyeletuk nggak nyambung.

Kyungsoo mendadak batuk-batuk, ada tulang nyangkut di tenggorokannya.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

* * *

Kadang gue masih suka explore FFn. Berasa lucu sekaligus ketonjok tiap baca author note: "Maaf update-nya lama." Padahal chapter baru keluar 1 – 2 minggu sekali. Lha kalo yang segitu lama, gue apa kabar?! Hahaha.

Baru-baru ini gue ngecek akun FFn gue, dan ternyata gue update terakhir kali 5 bulan yang lalu. FF ini aja gue update 6 bulan yang lalu. Malahan EXO SC mandeg 10 bulan, itu artinya hampir setaun! Hehehe.

Intinya, gue mau ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian yang sejauh ini sudi ngikutin FF gue (itu kalo ada sih), yang ngecek akun FFn gue ada update apa, yang suka ngirim pesen via PM nanyain kapan FF lama dilanjut dan FF baru keluar, buat yang review/favo/follow, yang jadi pengagum rahasia gue (suka baca tapi malu buat review, keke). _Thanks _buat pengertian kalian akan daku yang suka ngaret dan sibuk sendiri ini.

Aku sayang kalian, muahh 0.~ (Plis, jangan muntah!)

Wanna leave a review? Go ahead

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING ^^**


End file.
